Dragons Blood
by RelenaS
Summary: There is a bar where the music is new and the traditions old, that accepts both muggles and wizards in. In this bar we learn that not everything is how it seems, and it changes the lives of four of our characters


Chapter one: The Bar  
  
In surrey England, there is a bar tucked away in the shadows of the city known as Dragons Blood. This bar is host to many muggles and Wizards looking for a peaceful time. It also is the place for new talent to perform as they don't accept performances by people with contracts.  
  
When Harry James Potter first learned of the establishment, he was shocked that surrey could have such a wonderful place. Every night since then he's been sneaking out to view performances.  
  
The place is owned by a Squib and a muggle born witch, so they accept anything from Sickles to Pounds as payment for drinks. This made it easy for Harry to get in and enjoy himself, since he didn't have to ask for money from Vernon or Petunia, and he certainly didn't have to tell them he was vanishing each night.  
  
Every time he came in he listened to punk bands, pianists, operas to cover songs done by a random person in the crowd.  
  
All this time, Harry enjoyed listening to the music and laughter while working on his summer homework in a corner so that the muggles didn't notice him. After he had completed all of his work, he just brought a pencil and paper, and anything he liked about a song, melody, words, rhythm, he jotted down.  
  
On the last night of break, tomorrow being his last day, and he certainly couldn't come the next night as he'd have to get up early to make the train, Harry decided he wanted to perform the piece of music he had come up with.  
  
"Hey, Gwen!" Harry shouted to the Owner/barmaid an hour before opening.  
  
"Oi Harry, how are ye? Sorry we ain't open, ye know that." She called back with a heavy Irish accent.  
  
"Yeah, but I was wondering if you had a performance booked tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, can't said that we'do" She flipped the towel she was wiping with over he shoulder, "Why, thinking on singin' a bit for us are ye?"  
  
"Actually I was, Do you mind?" He handed her the sheet music, and she scanned it over, "I think I can spell this to play for ye, Harry. But ye sure 'bout this? Lots o' people coming ta' night, big crowd, ye nerves up to it?"  
  
"I think they are, I have been practicing it for a bit now."  
  
"Alright, come on over we'll give ye a sound check." Harry jumped over the half door entrance and walked over to the stage.  
  
*~*~*~**~~**~*~  
  
Hermione walked into Dragons Blood that night wearing a navy blue spring dress, with her hair curled. It was the last night of vacation and her last night to see 'him' before school started again.  
  
She hated hiding, and so did he, but they were both so good at it, and it was necessary enough that they managed for so long without getting caught.  
  
Tonight was their three year anniversary, and she was nervous.  
  
Dragons Blood was packed as it always is on August 29th, she smiled as she nodded to Gwen before taking her reserved seat near the stage. He should be arriving soon.  
  
The lights dimmed and a spotlight took the stage, Hermione always enjoyed the music she heard here, it was never the same old stale stuff, always new, always exciting.  
  
A man with Black hair, messy cloths and Bright emerald eyes took the strange and Hermione couldn't manage to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Harry.  
  
He pick up the microphone and smiled, "Hello everyone, Since I found this place I became a frequent and have been here every night, this song was influenced by the world, myself, and this bar. Enjoy."  
  
The group of witches and wizards in the crowd recognized the boy who lived quickly, but the muggles were chatting about how such a young thing was performing.  
  
The music picked up and Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, "Evening Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned to see a debonair man with his black locks tied neatly back in a pony tail.  
  
"Evening Severus." She rose and kissed him lightly on the lips before making him sit, "Look who are entertainment for the night is." She nodded at the stage.  
  
Severus wasn't nearly shock as she had thought he would be, but he was amused. "I never knew Potter had any musical talent." He drawled.  
  
"Neither did I Love, Neither did I," she held his hands as they watched the young man sing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy wasn't nearly the person people made him out to be, and this only proved it. His father didn't know that when his son said he was going to "a bar name Dragons blood" that the Bar in question had some Muggle influence in it.  
  
He just waved him off gave him a galleon or two and told him to get the hell away form him because he was busy.  
  
He took a seat near the back of the room, away form the hub-bub of the busy night, a lady with red locks and green eyes walked over to him, "What can I get for ye?" she asked, Draco smiled.  
  
"Just a butter beer if you have it."  
  
"Certainly do, be right out." She turned and went back to the bar.  
  
The lights dimmed and the stage lit up, and to his surprise as well as a few other who were clearly magical, Harry Potter took the stage.  
  
Draco smirked, he never knew Potter was capable of doing more then flying and saving the day, only goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover.  
  
The red head came back with his butter beer and he thanked her, paid for it and tipped her all with a single smile and a well placed galleon.  
  
She nodded and replied back simply "It just goes to show ye, not all ya pure bloods are half bad." She waved and went back to work.  
  
He smiled, yes that was what he wanted to prove, to show the world he didn't mind muggles at all.  
  
The music rolled over him form Harry's voice.  
  
It had a strange and ironic meaning to it, one that Draco related with well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was quite nervous as he took the stage, He smiled and dedicated the song, then the music started up, Gwen Winked at him and he felt much better.  
  
Suddenly his cue came and his voice with it. Harry started to sing as if he were breathing and it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
" Looking out, all alone, lock up in my fears,  
  
Only you can make it seem,  
  
That the world is so clear.  
  
The mystical nights, Frightening nights,  
  
Keep it from coming true,  
  
The hope I see in front of you, is lost .  
  
So show me ,  
  
Tell me,  
  
This night will be over,  
  
That a new day is coming.  
  
Together, we can see, that this world is ours.  
  
Fighting, the darkness,  
  
The world turning cold.  
  
I wish this weren't so,  
  
But you keep telling me...  
  
That the world is so clear,  
  
But mystical nights, Frightening nights,  
  
Keep it form coming true  
  
The hope I see in front of us is lost to everyone.. ..  
  
So tell me,  
  
Show me, This night will end,  
  
The fighting the darkness,  
  
The world turning cold,  
  
Show me that a new day is coming!  
  
That's there's people,  
  
Hopes,  
  
Dreams,  
  
Worth fighting for!  
  
I've been locked up, all alone,  
  
For so very long,  
  
I wish I could reach out,  
  
And feel its ending ..  
  
So show me,  
  
Tell me,  
  
That the world is so clear,  
  
That hope is here.."  
  
The music slowly died and there was a silence before a loud roar of clapping and whistling. Harry blushed before taking his bow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
AN:  
  
I want all you skippers to go back and read that song. I wrote it with influence and two or three stole lines from "The galaxy is Ours" by proto Zoa.  
  
This is a story I've had in my head for a while and I just had to writ it today.  
  
So there it is, enjoy  
  
Yes there is more, just not posted yet.  
  
RELENA 


End file.
